Smilies on my Arm Pain in My Heart Someone to Me
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Athena Jackson Is not normal. Degrassi is her personal hell and her only saving grace is Adam
1. Athena

Smilies on my Arm,Pain in My Heart and Someone to Save me

An Adam Torres Lovestory

Hi. I`m Athena Jackson. I`m 15.I never knew my mother. I was raised in foster care. Recently found out my mother was of Greek descent and she died giving birth to my boyfriends were idiots, including Drew. But enough on that subject. I stood at the doors of Degrassi. On the first day of 10th grade. Degrassi Community school had been my personal hell last year. My freshaman year, my first year in the town of Toronto. It was smaller than the big city of Atlanta that I left behind. I pushed the door open and was caught off guard by KC and Drew throwing the football.I got a headshot."KC!"I yelled He smiled and apologized. He has to apologize. I live with him and his mom. Lisa adopted me last year.

-Flashback-

_"KC This is Athena. She`s your new sister. ""Can she play football""kind of.""Do you like sports?""No""then I`m not interested."I tackled him."Good."I said._

-End of Flashback-

"Drew" "Athena""hey. Come on we`re all friends here right?""NO!"Drew and I said simultaneously.I ventured to my new locker, having to pick it cause I forgot the combo. Then I noticed Adam and the poor boy looked lost."Adam. You alright?"I asked."Do you know where locker 100 is?"I bit back a laugh, but couldn`t stop the smile that played my lips."What?""I`m locker 100 too Adam" I said."You remember the secret handshake?"He asked."You`d never let me forget it.""You`re Athena Jackson""And You`re Adam Torres""WE`RE THE GREATEST SET OF MATES!WE`RE TOUGH, WE`RE SMALL AND SKINNY AND WE`RE GONNA ROCK THIS PLACE!wHOO!"The fist pound at the end makes both of us feel like we broke our knuckles. He looked at me, then my arm."have you been doing smilies again?"I bit my lip." many times have I told you. Burning yourself isn`t the answer. It only hurts more."He put his hand on my shoulder."I know. I just can`t stop"I stuttered."Athena. Stop stuttering"he snapped.I nodded. He smiled, then yanked me into a bonecrushing hug. I laughed.


	2. Classes

In case you were wondering, This is what I look .com/albums/m617/slave4musicbear/?action=view¤t=

. Yup. 5`8.9. One stinkin inch off 5`9. Which sucks cause KC 5`11. And he constantly bugs me about it.I`ll be the one laughing when I`m 6`6 and he`s still 5`11.I` talking height btw. I hate the uniform. Ugh. I might as well be allergic to skirts. And plaid. And blue. Adam says I look better without the uniform, but then again, everyone does. Speaking of Adam , he`s in all my classes. Even lunch! It`s funny because last year I had maybe 1 class with him. At lunch, KC, Jenna, Adam and I all went to the dot. Mine and Adam`s favourite song came on. F*ckin Perfect by P!nk:

Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood<br>Miss "no way it's all good"  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around...<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me<p>

You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game  
>It's enough<br>I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons<br>See you same

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me  
>The world stares while I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
>So cool in lying and I tried tried<br>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere<br>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
>Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?<br>Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me  
>My favourite part is:The Only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. Except I son`t drink beer. Now give me a Texas Mickey(Jack Daniels) or Newfie Screech and I`ll drink till I`m sober. Anywho when we got back to classes Ms. Oh partnered us up and I was Adam`s partner(SCORE ONE FOR ATHENA!)<p>

(Copy the link and paste to adress bar) 


	3. Who Does Drew Think He is?

Drew wants me back. Like that`s gonna happen. He can have that skank Bianca. I am single and loving it.

-At Lunch-

"Come on Athena. We were made for eachother. We belong together""You know I really hate when you imitate Mariah Carey with that"We belong together". That`s the oldest phrase in the book Drew""Come on Athena give me another chance.""SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" "whoa""Who the hell do you think you are? All you do is run around leaving scars. I told you not to come back for me Drew.""What`s going on?"Drew can`t accept the fact that I`ve moved on."I told KC."Dude. You`re my best bro, but please lay off my sister""only by a fucking adoption""Look like I care?"KC snapped I bit back a laugh. I moved next to Adam. "Your brother`s being a pain in the complicated.""I can imagine."."Is tonight Semi Formal?""yeah.""Shit. I don`t have a date."""I don`t have a date either."I smiled."Are you thinking what i`m thinking?""That the lunch lady`s hairnet doesn`t keep hair out of the food?""no. We should go to semi formal together.""Um ok."

-Later, Preparing for Semi Formal-

I Stepped out of my room. Wearing .com/cgi/set?id=34119033 . KC just about dropped his Pepsi."MOM!"he yelled.I giggled. Lisa came out -and her jaw hit the floor."Oh my gosh someone actually asked you. Oh I`m so proud."I nodded. I smiled.


	4. Date to Semi Formal

I stepped out into the evening light. And parked right in front of the house was a limo. Adam stood smiling at me"You didn`t have to""But I wanted to Athy."I smiled.I stepped into the moonlight so he could see me."Did you replace my best friend with a godess or something because the woman standing in front of me is not my best friend."he joked.I looked at him with that"Secret handshake look". He nodded.."You`re Athena Jackson""And You`re Adam Torres""WE`RE THE GREATEST SET OF MATES!WE`RE TOUGH, WE`RE SMALL AND SKINNY AND WE`RE GONNA ROCK THIS PLACE!WHOO!" I laughed. "You`re definitely my best friend." I slid into the back seat.

-at semi formal-

we sat through the slow songs. Except my favourite .com/watch?v=8KxKgLnlpR8. I made him dance to Find A Way by Safetysuit. By the end of the night I was laughing so hard I nearly wet myself.

-Adam`s POV-

I`d never seen Athy in a dress. She was so beautiful. I had to restrain yself from kissing her. She smelled so good it was intoxicating. KC was with Jenna, but eying me closely. I just about lost it when she laid her head on my shoulder. I reminded myself she was my best friend. I nodded at KC. Drew looked ready to hit something. I couldn`t let my heart get the best of me. _She`s your best friend _I told myself._She`s off limits._

-normal POV-

I felt different right now. Like something had clicked inside me. Like I realized for the first time I loved Adam. So much it hurt sometimes. I restrained cause I was scared he wouldn`t feel the same way.


	5. Awkward

This one starts with Adam

-Adam`s POV-

I was worried about Athy. She was avoiding me like _the freaking plague. _ I called her 4 times at lunch. The last time by her full name. Athena Delaney Jackson. I confronted her at the locker about it.

-normal POV-

Adam asked me why I`d been avoiding him. I lied and told hi I wasn`t but I`m a lousy liar."Are you ok?""Fine"I lied." lying. Please.""It`s not you It`s me"I said, erupting in tears.I ran to find comfort.

-Adam-

She ran away in tears. It was her not me?What? I needed some translation here. I ran and grabbed her. "Athena please." "Adam. I`m sorry"She sobbed.


	6. Heart Breaker

"I`m a bad person KC. I broke his heart."I sobbed."You`re not a bad person Athy. You`re a terrific person, my favourite person. But you can be a real cunt sometimes."KC said.I laughed."I hate that I can`t tell him.""Tell him what?""I love him."I spilled it to KC. "Does he know?""I havent told him. I`m scared" I murmered.

-at school-

I practically passed out in media I half way through someone shook me awake."Athy?"Adam`s voice graced my eyes fluttered open. He was _3 inches away from my face."_KC told me. He told me everything you said last night. Including the part about you being scared to tell me uh your feelings". "so you know?" "Of course I do. KC told me everything you said last night ." Adam leaned closer to me. " Say it Athy" I swallowed nervously. "I love you Adam Torres."

-Adam`s POV-

I only wanted to hear her say why she avoided me yesterday! I never expected her say she loved me."You what?" "Didn`t KC tell you I loved you?""No KC didn`t tell me anything. I was just trying to use reverse psychology to get you to tell me why you were avoiding me !"She looked confused."So you lied to me?" she demanded."Please don`t run away again Athy. I hate it when you run away from me!"I choked."I`m not gonna run away from you anymore" she was leaning in?


	7. Q&A

-Still Adam`s POV-

She kissed me! I pulled back. "Athy!" I said. That`s not what I was thinking though._ Thank you God _ was what I was thinking."I`m sorry"She looked really embarrassed. She went to get up. But I pulled her back down I couldn`t help myself. _I _kissed _her._ She was kinda suprised but didn`t she did move, she got too close. I didn`t care though. Not at all. She tasted like vanilla chapstick and mint mouthwash. "Athena!Adam!"Ms. Oh shrieked. That killed the moment. I broke it, and she swallowed nervously.

-At the office-

we got suspended for huge PDA. We walked home together and I couldn`t help but ask."Athy, Are we like going out or something?""That depends. Do you want us to be?""I wouldn`t mind it?""Care to join me in some contraband kissing then, _Boyfriend?"_ She asked ! Everytime she kisses me she tastes sweeter."I love you"I said.


End file.
